It is known to provide an electronics module with an attachment feature for releasably securing the module to a DIN rail, which is an industry standard mounting structure. Known DIN rail attachment features include one or more latches that are manufactured separately from the electronics module and that are movably connected to the module. After being assembled to the module, such latches are manually slidable or otherwise movable between an unlatched position, for connecting/disconnecting the module to/from the DIN rail, and a latched position for fixedly securing the module to the DIN rail. This type of attachment feature is generally effective, but requires the latch(es) to be separately constructed (e.g., injection molded) and then assembled to the module, which increases product cost. In other prior devices, the electronics module includes a base, and a latch is connected to the base as a one-piece molded polymeric construction, wherein one or more flexible webs or members interconnect the latch to the base and accommodate movement of the latch between its unlatched and latched positions. These above-mentioned prior attachment features have not provided sufficient redundant latching, have not provided enough resistance to unlatching in harsh conditions and/or have otherwise been deemed suboptimal.
In light of the foregoing, a need has been identified for an electronics module including an improved DIN rail attachment feature that is defined as a one-piece construction with a base of the module and that provides for redundant latching, superior latching strength, ease of use, and other desirable features and advantages.